But A Whimper
by KurosawaCP
Summary: Minato paused. "...No," He finally husked, trying to avoid an anecdote as much as possible. "I want to stop this." His mouth felt dry, and he could feel goosebumps rise on his skin as Pharos tilted his head inquisitively at him. "I want out of the contract, I just want to stop living in the past.." The teen breathed. "..In the dark." He finished. Warnings: Statutory rape. Death.


**Title: **But A Whimper

**Fandom:** Persona 3:FES

**Main pairing:** Minato/Pharos

**BETA:** Kuro

**Notes: **I ship it.

**Warnings: **Statutory rape. Noncon. Character death. Guro.

* * *

A thin trail of saliva leaked from his mouth profusely, the clear liquid sliding down his chin and joining the crimson stain on the cotton pillowcase. Neat white incisors nipped and tugged at pale lips until a small whimper escaped the back of the small boy's throat. Pharos trembled slightly, carmine-smeared teeth defiantly gleaming up at Minato, who in turn, glared downwards.

"The contract calls for my blood, yet the way you draw it is not as one would normally imagine." His voice was light and raspy, hearing it come out of such a young face was eerie. "Tell me, was this your initial idea of having it come out when I told you?" The boy's mouth hadn't even moved, but his voice was crystal clear and breathy inside of the navy-haired teen's head. Minato struggled not to flinch, he barely managed to shake off the cryptic way that Pharos inquired about things - personal things. The kid _wasn't_ a child. Children would't moan like they _want_ this. Children wouldn't submit so easily, like _they knew_ this would happen from the fucking start..

Despite Minato fervently telling himself that he didn't know or anticipate how he had gotten up to this moment, his boxers and Pharos' striped-shirt and pants were clearly on the floor; crudely thrown there and forgotten. And he continued to straddle fragile hips and gnaw violently at his lips, jaw, and anywhere he could reach, really. A small erection poked him in the lower abdomen and Minato was ashamed that his own laid across the silky skin of Pharos' belly; daring to leak pre-cum as the raven-haired male's small fingers wrapped around the base. Blue eyes shown innocently in the dim lamplight, but the feral, lustful look adorning the youth's face made him a hypocrite.

Minato paused. "...No," He finally husked, trying to avoid an anecdote as much as possible. "I want to stop this." His mouth felt dry, and he could feel goosebumps rise on his skin as Pharos tilted his head inquisitively at him. "I want out of the contract, I just want to stop living in the past.." The blue sheen to Minato's hair was less than prominent this fine night, his hair almost an ink blue in color, his eyes in high contrast to that. "..In the _dark_." He finished.

He ignored Pharos' tutting at him as he drew back, spreading smooth thighs; his hands lingering, somewhat admiring them. "This is my payback for wasting your time," The teen repressed a shudder as he positioned his arousal into place. "..and mine." He placed hands firmly on the smaller male's hips, and Pharos snickered at him; as if he didn't actually believe that Minato had the gall to push inside. The blue-haired student felt anger bubble up inside him, and he pushed canines into the plush of his lower lip as he struggled to repress it. Nimble fingers spread apart smooth asscheeks, the head of Minato's cock just barely managing to crest that small entrance. Despite the prior taunting, he noticed Pharos' body tense up, and a small smirk of his own began to adorn his features. Oh, Minato was _winning_.

The adrenaline rush was starting again. This was his chance to take back his own life. He didn't have to risk everything anymore, he didn't have to keep secrets, and he finalized this train of thought with a sharp jerk of his hips.

Despite the act being immoral, it felt _damn _good_. _The corners of Minato's lips curled upwards into a feral grin. Canines flashing in the dim lamplight. The cut cry resounding from the male underneath him had him pausing, albeit it took sheer willpower not to just ride Pharos until the entire dorm could hear his screams and the beautiful sounds he could make.

The teen hushed him, and impatiently waited.

The azure-eyed boy's breathing came out in harsh pants, and almost on instinct; had put his hands on the persona-user's shoulders. Minato could easily shake them off if he really wanted to, but in return for being split open nearly dry on his cock, you had to cut the night-dweller some slack. "Dearest," Pharos breathed out, the nickname for Minato slipping out as if forced from his throat. His voice was littered with whimpers and a shaky equilibrium, but his eyes were glassy with tears as he opened his legs more. "_Move_."

Minato didn't need to be told twice. He fucked hard and he fucked fast, taking quite a few thrusts to fit his member all the way into that tight space. He'd monopolize that hole until the dark hour was over if he wished. Pharos hissed from the pain, obviously trying to stay as still as possible as Minato violently rocked his hips. The blue-haired student dug his nails into porcelain skin and flexed nimble fingers, sharp appendages cutting cleanly into tender skin; forcing Pharos to cry out once again.

Someone would hear him...

The others had to see him too, right?

He couldn't let them see what he was doing to this poor boy..

Retracting his nails from pale thighs, Minato ran his hands up the ebony-haired night-dweller's body, earning himself an appreciative moan as he skated his fingertips across a prominent nipple. "H-Haaa..." Pharos' lids slid shut, and he arched his back for more of that searing touch. The persona-user wrapped his hands around Pharos' neck, his grip tight enough to leave potential bruising. He earned himself an uncomfortable flinch, but then another series of mewls took over as Minato bucked into a particularly hot spot.

Crimson liquid marred the flawlessly pink ring of the night-dweller's ass. Minato had done his job, and he finalized it as he squeezed the tiny throat in his grip even tighter and quickened his pace. They both moaned, and they both sounded terribly pained. Pharos gasped for breath, and despite the tearing up around azure oculars and the fading light within them, they rested on Minato, and he_ smiled_. It was neither sweet nor understanding. It was cruel.

The urge to cum hit him like a ton of bricks and his thrusting became vainly uncoordinated, white liquid shooting out in rapid spurts and coating the younger male's insides in jest. Despite the crude objective for fucking Pharos in the first place, Minato couldn't help the afterglow that had him on Cloud 9. Every muscle in his body relaxed, and he sank into the sheets abit more, attempting to avoid crushing the smaller male as he pulled out. The silence went unnoticed. Pharos had stopped panting, but Minato was still trying to catch his breath.

Though, when he looked at the younger, his apologetic look turned horrified.

The dark-haired boy seemed to be bleeding from every orifice, the whites of his eyes leaked carmine liquid, his nose was like a waterfall of blood; both nostrils like twin faucets for the vital fluid that were permanently turned on. When he opened his mouth, Minato flinched at the grotesque sight.

"The contract is r...revoked." His teeth seemed to turn to dust as he spoke, the enamel turning ashy. Minato licked his lips unconsiously, his own tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he watched; seemingly unable to look away.

He looked _sad_. He looked so fucking _sad_. Minato felt regret gnaw at his insides, and he extended his hand. His fingers interlacing with skeletal ones. And Pharos - what was left of him, anyway. - tilted his head inquiringly at him. His thumb caressing Minato's wrist lightly. "_Why are you so upset, dearest?_"

**-v-**

It's been a week since that night. He left the dorm immediately, no notice or anything of the sort. Kenji had put him up for abit, and he seemed worried. His rants about new girlfriends going so obviously unheeded that eventually Kenji hesitated before bringing them up, choosing to leave his classmate alone to his own doings.

Minato just couldn't forget that_ face_.

He'd done something terrible. Something sick.

But he would apologize, that was the only solution.

His finger hooked around the trigger of his gun. Invoker disregarded days ago, he had gotten his hands on a weapon that could truly hurt him, _kill him_. He felt afraid. The navy-haired teen put the barrel to the side of his head, just as he did in battle. His finger twitched restlessly, and he pulled his uniform jacket closer to him as a shiver of anxiety had him feeling goosebumps. Pointless to have the clothing since it was Summer break, albeit it turned out to be handy.

**_Why are you so upset, dearest?_**

Minato couldn't even explain why. This is what he wanted, right? Had he been too rash when it came to proposing a revoke of his contract to Pharos?

Did it even matter anymore? It was the past.

Yeah, the past.

But they'd be together again soon.

This time when Minato pulled the trigger, it didn't go off with a bang, _but a whimper_.

_Over_


End file.
